


Gud Nal Ishq Mitha

by Queergirlgamer



Category: Ek Ladki Ko Dekha Toh Aisa Laga (2019)
Genre: Bollywood, F/F, LGBTQ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queergirlgamer/pseuds/Queergirlgamer
Summary: Love struck Sweety when she least expected it, and changed the course of her life completely.(The story we wanted to see so dearly, of how Sweety and Kuhu fell in love.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my imperfect attempt to flesh out the canon. That's it.

 

Sweety had grown tired of going to weddings.

 

Sure, she still loved how the houses were lovingly decorated with bountiful flowers and fairy lights, how there was a rhythm to the people running around with baskets full of something or the other.

 

Sweets, flowers, tangled strings of light, you name it. The clusters of women, one adorning themselves and others with mehndi, a second group fussing over the bride, and yet another cluster plucking notes on their musical instruments. And all of them having a grand time. Children running around in delight. The yards upon yards of flowers dangling down almost every wall, their pleasant scents mingling with the buttery aroma of the sweetmeats wafting up to where she was observing the event unfold. So sure, she loved it this part of weddings and all the beauty and craft and artistry that went into it.

 

It was the people she had grown tired of. Long lost relatives and casual acquaintances suddenly had grown to become very interested in when her wedding was going to be, sometimes, most times dragging a match along with them to ‘help’.

 

And that was the crux of her disillusionment. The marriage proposals, boys vying for her attention, aunties gossiping about her prospects ever since she turned 21 a year ago, all these presumptions and pressures were bearing down on her. Her father, too, had begun to welcome the probing questions about her nuptials.

 

Sweety alighted from her perch on the first floor terrace that looked over the festivities. Amrit was right in the middle of it, the aforementioned gaggle of women singing around her. Her Beeji looked like she was enjoying herself. Her father was milling about near the food, away from Beeji’s sight. Sweety decided to head downstairs. She’d finish painting later.

 

The buffet area was an ordered chaos. Sweety spotted her father by the jalebi stall, taking over from the chef, preparing his version of it. He excitedly showed her the 'designer' jalebi he made. Selfies ensued. All was as it usually was, with Sweety as an amused spectator, going along with things.

 

But it was not to be. Not for long. Soon enough Balli uncle, Amrit’s father started talking with her father, and the topic of her marriage came up. Sweety couldn’t bear to hear her father go on about it so hopefully. Exasperated, she fled from her father’s side.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

A slow curve across the palm, wrapping delicately around the thumb. Loops and strands and filled in crescents of henna bloomed on the little girl's hand. 

 

“There, almost done.” Sweety said, punctuating with one last flourish. 

 

“Wow, so pretty!” Sweety immediately looked to her right, first registering the mellow, intoxicating perfume. She was altogether captivated by the smooth as honey voice, then the pair of eyes, brown as poured caramel. The girl was absolutely beautiful. Sweety smiled wide despite herself, a spontaneous reaction to the overwhelming presence besides her. 

 

“Thank you Didi!” the young girls said, and Sweety willed herself to look towards them and waved at them. 

 

“Sweety right? Hi, I'm Kuhu. Actually, Mera Bhai Raza tum mein bohot interested hai.”

 

“Uh..” 

 

“MBA hai, London mein job karta hai.” 

 

“Actually, uh..”

 

“Arre yaar, suno toh sahi. Point 1: Raza intelligent hai, bohot kamata hai. Point 2: handsome hai, as you can see.”

 

But Sweety couldn't focus on anything other than Kuhu, couldn’t drag her eyes away to see the ‘handsome’ brother. Kuhu’s animated expressions and soft caramel eyes just drew her in. She was, for sure, drowning. 

 

Kuhu caught her steadfast gaze. Sweety couldn’t look at her, couldn’t bear to look away. She held on with slight, timid strength. The air rarefied. She waited. 

 

The way Kuhu looked at her intently, she seemed to be searching for something. Which she must’ve found, for her eyes flashed and with a certainty Kuhu said, “Actually next month main bhi london jaa rahi hu padhne.”

 

What connection that made to their one sided conversation so far was out of Sweety’s understanding, but she listened on, curious. 

 

“Ek baat bolu,” Kuhu started, and yes, Sweety would have listened to her talk about anything at all for hours on end. But it didn’t prepare her for what Kuhu actually said, her caramel eyes unwavering, “school aur college mein jab bhi mujhe kisi ladki pe crush hota tha...” 

 

Sweety gaped at her. She surely must have misheard Kuhu. Does this girl know? She must finally be going crazy, now she was hear things. Or was she found out? She gulped dryly. Her surprised expression must have betrayed her thoughts, because Kuhu, this beautiful girl with her unwavering gaze smiled softly at her, and stated plainly like a natural, indisputable fact, “Yes, Ladki pe crush hota tha.”

 

Sweety kept gawking for a while. The words finally registered and she blushed, a wide smile formed on her lips unbidden. What were the chances of this actually happening? Of this beautiful girl that she literally just met so guilelessly confessing to having had crushes on girls? Sweety felt thousands of questions forming in her mind, of how, what and when. She suddenly wanted to know everything, ask everything. But she just smiled. And Kuhu smiled back.

 

“Really?” Sweety asked, and immediately regretted it. She hated how hopeful she sounded, how starved. And how dare she doubt it, given how earnestly Kuhu had said it. She looked away quickly, not wanting to hear the answer. 

 

“Really.” Kuhu replied, dipping her head to catch Sweety’s eye, still smiling. Sweety blushed.

 

“You’re too shy, Sweety.” Kuhu teased, leaning closer, “Some girls must love that, huh?” She cocked her eyebrows and smirked. Sweety was about to respond when someone called for Kuhu. 

 

“Come on Kuhu, Roopa aunty is calling you to rehearse.” It was one of Amrit’s friends, Priya or perhaps Preet, Sweety couldn’t tell. 

 

“I’ll be right there.” Kuhu called back. 

“Accha why don’t you come along too?” She asked Sweety. 

 

“No, I don’t dance. You go ahead.” Sweety declined politely. 

 

“Come on.” Kuhu insisted, scrunching her face and giving Sweety a pleading look. Sweety declined again and Kuhu pouted. Sweety couldn’t resist that face. 

 

“Maybe tomorrow.” She gave in.

 

“No maybe. You’re dancing tomorrow, and that’s that. No excuses.” Kuhu warned. 

 

“Okay, fine.” Sweety smiled shyly. 

 

“And don’t you disappear, I’ll be back.” Kuhu winked, both eyes closing, and went over to the gaggle of women.  Sweety watched her leave, smiling. 

 

“Kaun thi woh?” 

 

Sweety paled, a terror ran through her after hearing the gruff voice of her brother. He sat close beside her, a plate in hand. She chanced a look at him, hoping to gauge his mood. His face was unreadable.

 

“Amrit ki friend hai veerji.” She replied quietly. 

 

“Hmm.” Babloo dug in his food. They sat in silence for a few moments. Sweety didn’t dare to look at Kuhu all that while. 

 

“Khaana kha liya tune?” Babloo asked finally. 

 

“Haa veerji.” 

 

Babloo hummed, and left without another word. 

The air still felt tense after he was gone. Sweety was shaken, f amiliar thoughts began to creep up in her mind. Accusations of perversion, of being called unnatural and diseased and dirty and wrong all reverberated in her mind. They spoke in the voices of her loved ones. Sweety was tired of these too. She was just tired. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Arre Sweety, tu bhi aaja!” She heard her Beeji call out a while later. She forced a smile and declined. The music swelled and the women started clapping with the cheerful beat. Sweety’s eyes drifted back to Kuhu smiling and clapping along the music. A slight smile formed on her lips. Perhaps she should get the small joys where she could get. Perhaps she should fear a little less. As she watched Kuhu dance, Sweety thought perhaps she shouldn’t fear at all. 

 

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story continues, finally. All comments welcome, I mean really guys, interact with me. ;D

“Kaha gum ho gayi tum? I looked everywhere for you, and here you are.” Kuhu said, startling Sweety. She cast a look around the very deserted terrace. It was just a floor removed from the frenzy beneath, but everything seemed so far away from up there.

“I like it here, being alone.” Sweety replied, recovering quickly from being snuck upon.

“Oh, so I should probably go then.” Kuhu made to move, half joking.

“No!” Sweety turned towards her quickly, then looked away, embarrassed.  
“I mean I don’t mind if you stay.”

“You sure?

“Haan ji.”

Kuhu chuckled. She leaned against the parapet wall, her back to the slow setting sun. There was a lazy breeze, it felt just right. She looked at Sweety, the evening sun made the pink of her dress glow. She looked angelic. She was seated, quite properly, on a bench along the wall, her small bag of supplies and sketchbook were close at hand. And she was looking at Kuhu with the same curiosity from a few hours ago.

“So you like sitting alone in silence huh?”

Not always. I like to listen too, Sweety wanted to say.

“It’s peaceful.”

“It sure is here.” Kuhu said, turning to look at the vast stretch of farmland disappearing into the horizon. The famous mustard carpet, straight out of the movies. Pure, idyllic. She turned back towards Sweety.

“You know there isn’t anyone here, you can sit more comfortably if you want.” Kuhu remarked, taking in the girl’s perfect posture.

“I’m comfortable.”

“Okay. If you say so.”

Sweety still held her gaze, she could feel the unasked questions fill in between them. Kuhu quirked an eyebrow. Sweety blushed. Silence fell between them again, not uncomfortable, just there, like another presence. Sweety would meet her eyes now and then, but then shy away just as quick. Kuhu could almost feel Sweety’s mind racing, forming questions. She had asked Priya and Preet about Sweety. They had little more to add than what she already knew about the girl, that she was shy and kept to herself. A lot of help that had been.

Sweety had picked up her sketchbook again, quietly but rapidly sketching. There was an intensity in her eyes that hadn’t been there before.

“What are you working on?”

“Oh, nothing ji…” Sweety said quickly, shutting her book.

“I’m curious now, can I have a look?” Kuhu gestured towards the book, and Sweety took a deep breath and nodded. Kuhu went over and sat down beside her. Sweety propped the book open between them.

“Sweety, this is beautiful!” It was a colourfully rendered sketch of Amrit during the Haldi ceremony that morning. Sweety had an eye for detail and it showed, Amrit’s joy radiated through and through.

“Thank you ji.”

“Can I?” Kuhu motioned turning the page. Sweety skipped to the beginning to another sketch, this time a black and white rendering of her grandmother and father. They looked as if they were squabbling over something.

“You’re really talented, Sweety.” Kuhu said and she flipped through countless faces, things and landscapes. People seemed to be her favourite subjects.

“Thank you ji.” Sweety said again, not meeting her eyes.

“It’s a wonder how you can draw people if you refuse to look at them.” Kuhu bumped her shoulder lightly. Sweety looked at her timidly, her eyes still searching as they did before.

“You said… I mean…” Sweety struggled.

“Yes, our unfinished conversation. About crushing on girls.” Kuhu finished for her, smiling knowingly.

“Ha..haan ji.” Sweety said haltingly. Kuhu looked at the girl curiously. It was quite evident that she wanted to talk about this. She may have to take the lead on this.

“So yes, I have had crushes on women before. Still do. Do you?” Kuhu asked boldly. Sweety looked startled by this: perhaps she wasn’t expecting this outright question. Kuhu thought she might’ve scared the poor girl into a deeper silence. She looked away.  
“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. Take your time.”

“I.. I want to.” Sweety was visibly struggling with it.

“How can you be so open about this? Aap mujhe jaante bhi nahi ho, phir bhi you told me about yourself.” Sweety whispered.

“Because it’s okay. It’s more than okay, it’s amazing!” Kuhu said smiling. But Sweety wasn’t. Kuhu saw the wisps of doubt still; Sweety didn’t believe her entirely. The way she looked at her with those sad eyes, Sweety didn’t believe her at all.

“It is okay. It’s not wrong. I didn’t doubt that.” Kuhu said more sedately, trying to convey as much sincerity as she could.

“Ever?”

That one word put it all in perspective. Kuhu didn’t have to grapple with the question of her sexuality for too long.

“No.” Kuhu sighed. “I can’t tell you when I first noticed I like girls. It’s always been there for me. The idea didn’t scare me. I guess it’s also thanks to the open mindedness of my parents, sexuality wasn’t a taboo topic. Coming out was fairly painless. Thoda darr tha, I don’t know where it came from, but it was there. Lekin bekar ka hi darr tha.”

“Your family knows?!” Sweety whispered, astonished.

“Yes, they do. Bhai as well.” Sweety looked at her disbelievingly, as though she were spinning a fantastical fable beyond her wildest dreams.

Kuhu held her gaze, this felt important. She reached out and gently grasped Sweety’s hand. Sweety gasped softly.

“You know, there’s nothing wrong with you. With people like us.” Kuhu said smiling softly. She could see Sweety’s eyes welling up. But the girl didn’t look away.

“It’s okay.” Kuhu said and received a watery smile.

“Pehli baar kisi ne mujhe yeh kaha hai.”

“I’m glad I did.”

They cut a pretty picture there on the rooftop, holding hands.For a long while.

“You are so brave.” Sweety said after a while. “I can’t imagine how you must have told your parents. Main soch bhi nahi sakti.”

“Bhai was the first to know. I was 14 then. I told my parents three years later.” Kuhu smiled at the memory.

Sweety looked at her inquisitively.

“After I told them they teased me and my girlfriend any chance they got.” Kuhu laughed. “It was really the reaction people dream about. Total acceptance.”

“Girlfriend?!” Sweety said, shocked.

“Ex. It was fun, while it lasted.”  
“Main soch bhi nahi sakti mujhe koi mile. I’ve always thought people like me are bad, abnormal.”

Kuhu shook her head at this, she couldn’t imagine how lonely that way of thinking must’ve been. This poor, pretty girl, she couldn’t bear to hear it.  
“We’re absolutely normal, we deserve to be happy. You deserve to be happy.” She said vehemently, infusing all the conviction she could muster.

Sweety matched her gaze.

“And you’re not alone now.” Kuhu looked as if she wanted to say something more, but stopped herself.

They were still holding hands. She gave Sweety’s hand a soft squeeze. Many moments passed between them unsaid, the sun had now disappeared behind the horizon. Warm lights flickered all round the farmhouse.

The DJ cranked the speakers again, the quirky first notes of the song people had been rehearsing to all day puncturing the air again. Kuhu sighed, it was time for her to go join the fray.

“You have to go?” “I’ll have to go now.” They said at the same time.

“Come and practice with us.” Kuhu said.

“Tomorrow.” Sweety reminded her.

“Tomorrow then.” Kuhu promised.  
“Come find me whenever you like, I have a feeling you’ve got a lot to say.” said Kuhu, finally getting up. She reluctantly let go of Sweety’s hand.

“I’ll see you.” She left with the same wink from before.  
\-----

Sweety watched her go, and after a few minutes she could hardly sit still by her lonesome. She rushed to her room, reaching without incident. She spun around, giddy. She could not contain her smile and hid behind her hands, hands that Kuhu had held on for so long.

Tomorrow. It was a promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Amrit's wedding. We're picking up pace. Sweety keeps her promise.

"Sweety! Sweety puttar!" Beeji cried from the adjacent room early next morning. Sweety was jolted awake from her absentminded doodling. She sprung into action immediately. Beeji had been well enough half an hour ago, but Sweety still worried for her health, those varicose veins had a tendency to flare up from time to time.

“Kya hua Beeji? Aap theek toh ho?”

“Sab theek hai puttar, maine suna tu aaj dance practice karne wali thi. Mainu pata hai tujhe aaj kal naach gaane ka itna shauk nahi hai, aur tu mana kar degi. Isiliye maine tujhe yaha bulaya, taaki tu yeh dance mein part le.”

“Aapko kisne bataya main dance karne wali hu?”

“Kuhu ne. Woh Delhi wale hai na, naam bhul gayi unka... Uska bhai hai Raza, London mein kaam karta hai. Bada sona munda hai. Baat chalau?”

“Beeji.” Sweety said exasperatedly. Now her Beeji was also on this stupid shaadi train. She was getting really tired of this.

“Accha koi nai.”

“Waise Kuhu ne aapko kab bataya?”

“Abhi.” Kuhu emerged suddenly, carrying a tray of tea and various sweets.

Sweety blushed deeply. What was Kuhu doing here?! She adjusted her clothes, tucked in her hair and looked anywhere but at Kuhu. Kuhu put down the treat laden tray on the coffee table and started to make a cup of tea for Beeji. Sweety looked at Kuhu, the bright morning sunlight bouncing off her yellow kameez, bathing her in gold.

“Thanks beta.” Beeji said as she was handed the tea. Kuhu smiled. When she caught Sweety gazing at her, she winked at the girl. Well, it was more clumsy blinking, but that seemed to have done the trick. Sweety reddened and looked away.

“Arre Kuhu, tu idhar hai! Main tujhe kaha kaha nahi dundh rahi thi. Woh choreographer aa gayi hai.” A young woman said, barging into the room. When she noticed Beeji she greeted her as well.

“Haan Sweety ko bhi leke jao.” Beeji said before Sweety could offer any feeble excuse.

Kuhu flashed her eyes at Sweety, “You promised.”

Sweety nodded. “Aati hu Beeji.” Beeji waved her away.

The two new friends followed the girl, was it Priya or Preet, out towards the garden. Sweety felt slight trepidation as they approached the small crowd that milled about by the pool. Kuhu had roped her into this dancing business quite deftly. Well, she'd let herself in it, how was she to resist Kuhu's big smile and adoring eyes?

Kuhu led them towards her brother, “Sweety, this is Raza. He likes to think he’s a hot shot.” She teased.

“Started bad-mouthing me to your friend already Ku? Hi Sweety, glad to finally meet you.” Raza said with a pleasant smile and held out his hand. Sweety shook it.

“Hello ji.”

“Listen up guys! Introductions can wait until later, we have less than two days to perfect this routine and with all these new faces. Welcome guys, we’ll go through the routine once and new people will follow along after that. Come on! Places in 2!” The choreographer droned on, her assistant rounding up the crowd.

“It’ll be fun. Don’t hold back!” Kuhu said. Preet and Priya dragged her and Raza towards the front. Sweety stood back and watched on as the song started. Kuhu started moving with the beat, really immersing herself in the song, her expressions accentuating the words. Sweety looked on transfixed, she was grace personified. The set finished and the choreographer walked around, correcting and critiquing. Like a flash Kuhu was by her side, looking expectantly.

“So, ready? It’s quite easy to follow along.”

“I didn’t follow the moves.”

“They’re very easy Sweety. Don’t tell me you’ve never danced before!”

“I used to, back in the school days. It’s been years, I think.”

“Years?! You can’t be serious.” Kuhu said incredulously.

“Really.”

“Well then, we have to remedy that right away.” Behind her the choreographer had taken her place at the front again, her assistant helping the newbies integrate with the group. Preet and Priya were hovering around Raza, seemingly hanging on to every word he was saying.

“You go ahead, I still don’t know the steps. I wasn’t paying attention.” Sweety said sheepishly.

Kuhu looked at her unconvinced, and Sweety feared she would be caught in her boldfaced lie. It could well be argued quite effectively, that she was paying attention, albeit not to the dance moves at all.

She was spared from making up inept explanations when the choreographer barked at the DJ to start the music again. Kuhu rushed forward and fell in line. This time around Sweety made sure to follow the moves, slipping up to look at Kuhu only a few times.

The song ended, but the choreographer wasn’t in a mood to let up. When the song started again, Raza rushed to draw her out to the front, and Kuhu smiled at her encouragingly. Sweety danced along as well as she could. It really was as easy as Kuhu said it was, Sweety was getting the hang of it. She laughed and danced as Raza made exaggerated expressions to go along with the steps. She was so absorbed in the fun of it that she kept on even after the music cut off. She hid her face bashfully when she realized it. Kuhu nudged her shoulder playfully.

“Take five!” The choreographer yelled.

“I don’t believe that you hadn’t danced in years.” Kuhu remarked and snagged a couple of refreshments from a nearby waitstaff.

“I don’t believe you weren’t paying attention either. Here.” She said, offering one pinkish drink to Sweety. Sweety coloured, her skin mirrored the pink hue of her drink.

“You’re quite natural!” Raza exclaimed. Preet and Priya muttered their agreement too.

“Thank you.” Sweety said, quiet as she could.

The group stood around a little awkwardly after that. Soon Raza was roped into another conversation, leaving Sweety and Kuhu alone.

“That was awkward.” Kuhu remarked. She took Sweety by the hand and weaved around the people, finding a quiet spot by the fountain. It was still very public, right by a doorway and directly across a pavilion where Beeji was sitting with a number of other old ladies. But the steady gurgling of the fountain drowned out all other sounds, their very own peaceful space.

The pair didn’t talk at first, content to be consumed in one another’s company, quietly savouring. Kuhu smiled at Sweety and broke the silence, it was ridiculous to be leisurely and shy with what little time they had.

“So, what do you do, apart from creating wonderful sketches and dancing like a pro?” Kuhu inquired.

“Not much since I got done with my B.A.” Sweety said. It was the unexciting truth.

“What are your plans next? Masters? Getting a job?” Sweety was drawing blanks on all these questions. She hadn’t let herself dream of a life she would’ve wanted, it was a foolish endeavour to let herself dream and get her hopes dashed.

“I haven’t thought about it honestly. Daddy and Beeji are hoping I’d get married, they’ve started looking for grooms. So probably that.” She finished flatly.

“Wait, so you like guys as well?”

Sweety shook her head for no. Kuhu frowned at her, “Then why do you want to do that?”

“I don’t, but it feels like the only option ultimately.” Kuhu felt caged simply hearing it, anger coiled in her chest.

“It shouldn’t be like this!” That sudden loud outburst turned a few heads. Beeji looked at them from her perch at the pavilion. Kuhu sobered up and sent a smile and wave towards Beeji.

Sweety shifted away. She was aware what Kuhu would say and what she would make of this fearful small town girl that she was. She didn’t want to be pitied. Shame weighed heavily on her lungs, she let out a shuddering breath.

“There’s more to life than this stifled existence you seem to have resigned yourself to.” A gentle hand lay on Sweety’s own. When she looked, she only found fierce belief in Kuhu’s eyes.

“How?”

“You’re gifted with talent, make something of it. Study, see the world! I’m sure you must’ve thought about it sometime.” Kuhu gasped, “You could study in London! There’s no dearth of good colleges there. And you’re talented enough to get in!” Kuhu was grinning, and Sweety could feel her own small smile forming. Her mind took the possibilities and threatened to run away with them, until reality closed down it’s iron curtains.

“It is a good idea, but…”

"Don’t overthink it! Just, just let it live in your mind a little. Something will work out.” Kuhu said encouragingly. And Sweety found it easy to believe her, something about Kuhu’s eyes that were now a deep burgundy, kind and inviting.

“Okay.” She said squeezing Kuhu’s hand that hadn’t left hers.

The choreographer’s harried assistant found them then, and started shepherding them towards the group.

“Okay?” Kuhu asked.

“Okay.” She answered, smiling. Maybe she could give hope a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all need translations? Mad about updates? Come yell @me. :D
> 
> *Translations*  
> Kya hua Beeji? Aap theek toh ho?   
> =>What happened Beeji? Are you okay?
> 
> Sab theek hai puttar, maine suna tu aaj dance practice karne wali thi.   
> =>Everything is okay dear, I heard you were going to the dance practice today. 
> 
> Mainu pata hai tujhe aaj kal naach gaane ka itna shauk nahi hai, aur tu mana kar degi.   
> =>I know you don't indulge in singing and dancing these days, I thought you would decline this too. 
> 
> Isiliye maine tujhe yaha bulaya, taaki tu yeh dance mein part le.   
> =>That's why I called you here, to make sure you participate in this dance. 
> 
> Aapko kisne bataya main dance karne wali hu?   
> =>Who told you I was going to dance?
> 
> Kuhu ne. Woh Delhi wale hai na, naam bhul gayi unka... Uska bhai hai Raza, London mein kaam karta hai. Bada sona munda hai. Baat chalau?   
> =>Kuhu did. The family from Delhi, I forgot their name... She had a brother called Raza, he works in London. He's a very nice guy. Should I talk to him(about marriage)?
> 
> Accha koi nai.   
> =>Okay, forget it. 
> 
> Waise Kuhu ne aapko kab bataya?   
> =>By the way, when did Kuhu tell you?
> 
> Abhi.   
> =>Right now.
> 
> Arre Kuhu, tu idhar hai, main tujhe kaha kaha nahi dundh rahi thi. Woh choreographer aa gayi hai.   
> =>Oh Kuhu, here you are! I searched everywhere for you. The choreographer has arrived. 
> 
> Haan Sweety ko bhi leke jao.   
> =>Yes take Sweety with you too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweety and Kuhu, building up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter. Sorry about the long wait. *Hides*

The dance practice carried on for another hour, everyone falling easily into the routine with the stern choreographer at the helm. The youngster’s group was dismissed, and it was time for the more obdurate bunch. 

Sweety and Kuhu easily slipped past everyone, not wanting another moment to go by without filling it to the brim with whatever this new, tender connection was. They found themselves in a room where shelves upon shelves of untouched books covered an entire wall. Sweety had always liked this room, she wanted to have a room like this one day. 

"I've always loved this room. I'd always find ways to end up here whenever Amrit threw a party." Kuhu said, moving towards the shelves and stroking the spines. Sweety glanced at her, surprised. 

“I’d almost forgotten that you’re Amrit’s friend.” She remembered how her cousin had pointed out her friends the other day, five or six of them. Her closest friends, she’d said. A cold shiver ran through Sweety at that moment.

“Wait, does Amrit know?” She asked, the dread increasing each passing moment. 

What if Amrit knew? What if Amrit noticed? What if she told Veerji? 

Panic was beginning. She hated it’s cold grasp, but the fear was too real, the spectre of the past tightening, seizing. 

“That I love this room? Probably.” Kuhu chuckled, still admiring the wall of books. 

“Not that. Kuhu, please…” Sweety plead. Kuhu finally looked at the girl, her terrified, sunken expression sobered up Kuhu instantly. 

“No.” Kuhu said, walking softly over towards Sweety, linking hands and leading her towards the chaise lounge. Here too Sweety sat with the same strict posture, Kuhu noted, sitting beside the girl. Their linked hands anchored Sweety, she calmed down as Kuhu’s thumbs traced over her knuckles mindlessly. 

“She doesn’t know about me. We’ve only known each other for all of two years, most of which she spent talking about Kuldeep.” Kuhu laughed lightly, becoming wistful the next moment. 

“What is it? Kuhu?” 

“It was around the time my relationship ended. Perhaps that’s why I didn’t tell her, or the others about me.” 

Kuhu looked away. She’d never really thought about why she wasn’t open about her sexuality with this group of her friends. There was no dearth of queer people in her life, livening up the select few weekends she had to herself at local cafes and events. But even those were few and far between thanks to the massive workload of her final year of college. 

At least that was what she kept telling herself. Determined not to open that box of miseries before Sweety, she shook her head and smiled. 

“But Amrit did tend to go on and on about Kuldeep back then. All day, between classes, during lectures, at the mall, during movies, even spamming our group chat! We’d all get so fed up of that sometimes! And heaven forbid we hung out with her and Kuldeep! The drama! All the silly codependent couple-y shit-- sorry, stuff. Good riddance now that they’re getting married!” Kuhu heaved a dramatic sigh. And Sweety could only laugh, her panic long forgotten, and soon Kuhu joined in, their uproarious laughter leaving them breathless. 

“It wasn’t even funny!” Kuhu complained through gasps. 

“Whatever you say, it makes me smile.” said Sweety, colouring slightly at letting slip more than she wanted. Kuhu and her perfect smile, they conspired against her. It scared her a little, this automatic, instinctual response to this incandescent force of nature that was Kuhu. 

A part of her hoped Kuhu wouldn’t notice, a part hoped she wouldn’t miss it. She refused to look at Kuhu a while, letting, urging the moment to go. 

“Kaha kho gayi tum madam?” Kuhu nudged her with her shoulder, studying the girl as she tentatively looked up. 

“You think you’d flirt and I wouldn’t notice? And not tease you about it?” Kuhu punctuated it with a wink. Sweety blushed uncontrollably and Kuhu chortled, throwing her arms around the girl in an impulsive hug, letting go the instant her brain caught up to her action. 

“Sorry! I should’ve asked.” She said, and her soft weight disappeared from around Sweety. 

“I didn’t mind it.” This girl was full of surprises. 

“Okay then.” Their amorphous connection was taking an interesting turn, Kuhu thought. And dare she say, she hoped for it. 

\----

They’d stayed in the library for what felt like hours and mere mintues at the same time, conversation flowing easily.  
Kuhu retold her adventures at college, and how she attended her first pride march. Sweety listened to it all intently, dreams and wishes taking flight with abandon. Hands had found each other, and Sweety had been tracing Kuhu's palms and fingertips unconsciously. It was a need, to feel that connection, to keep that tender link at all times. 

As Sweety began talking about her childhood, Kuhu could almost see the stories playing out, even if it was a little hard to believe that the shy girl she saw before her was ever called toofaan mail. She hoped she would get to know that Sweety as well, utterly free and proud. 

\---

They held hands even as they walked to the next rehearsal, even though Kuhu noticed how Sweety discreetly scanned the area for her frankly menacing brother. But he wasn't around. And nobody looked or cared, their hands remained linked. 

The rehearsals started again, and it truly wasn't anyone's fault for such relentless practice. And Kuhu didn't mind more practice. It kept Sweety closer to her, chancing glances and playful winks from her part, which were rewarded by the brilliant pink blush blooming on Sweety's face. They danced alongside Sweety's father and Raza, none of them any wiser to the simmering exchange of longing glances and smiles. 

They had cocooned themselves in this, drifting together again, watching little kids twirl about on the beaten grass. 

Raza had sidled up to them again, looking a little worse for wear. A bevy of girls were standing a little way off. 

“Please talk to me.” He said, making a face. 

“Your fan club not to your liking?” Kuhu teased. Raza smiled sheepishly. 

“The fame isn’t agreeing with me. It was okay with those two, the sita-geeta double act.” He said, nodding towards Priya and Preet, “But now with an actual herd, they look like they’re ready to pounce on me!” 

Sweety giggled at that, imagining those girls acting as Raza said. 

“Yeah, you think too much of yourself bhai. If these girls knew how much of a slob you are, half of them would flee right away.” Kuhu said, lightning fast, revelling in the bewildered expression on her brother’s face. 

“Is that why you keep disappearing, Sweety?” He asked, mock seriously. “Kuhu been telling all sorts of wild and absolutely false stories about me?” 

“Uh…” Sweety stalled, stumped about what to tell him. 

“Main itna bhi bura nahi hu.” said Raza, tilting his head rakishly. 

Kuhu rolled her eyes, her brother putting the moves on Sweety was as hilarious as it was cringeworthy. 

“90’s dialogue much?” she said amusedly. Sweety looked at her gratefully. 

 

She had yet to steer away Raza’s interest from Sweety. The girl had told her to advise Raza to not waste his attention where it wasn’t needed. Kuhu was all too happy about it. Everything about imagining Sweety with Raza deeply unsettled her. But now was not the time, or the place to break this news to Raza, so she let it slide. 

The music started playing again, this time no strict instructor, nor her assistant lurked about. The aunties were getting up in droves and joining the children on the sparsely grassed lawn, spinning to the music. 

Sweety surprised Kuhu and led her in the dance. Their hands were firmly clasped for all to see, not that anyone was really paying them any attention. 

Kuhu felt a buoyant thrill at that, the breeze they brewed up in their spinning seemed lift away all of Sweety's worries. Her smile was unencumbered, and Kuhu felt herself flying, falling for this girl with many facets, a rare bravery just within the staid, beautiful face. 

She laughed along with her, because perhaps in that moment there wasn't anything to hide. 

Until a flower boy bumped into Sweety and sent her careening out, straight into Raza's arms. 

Kuhu couldn't stand the adoring way her brother looked at Sweety. Yes, she needed to shut that down. 

She took a hold of Sweety's hand and leaned in to whisper in her brother's ear. 

It took a second for him to register that, and Raza, being the best as ever, smiled widely at her. 

She couldn't tell you what it was if you asked her that very instant, but it was unstoppable. She tugged Sweety's hand and they took off, hands clasped firmly; the laughter and light brightening.


End file.
